Harry Potter and the Long Lost Sister
by Jenn9
Summary: A girl from the real world loves to read the harry potter books and wishes that the world of harry potter was actually true, when something happens that night will change her life and also make her wish come true.
1. A wish to come true

A girl about the age of 16 looked out her window putting down her book of Harry Potter and the Order of   
the Phoenix thinking that she wished that the world of harry potter was true and that she could go to   
hogwarts and practice witchcraft and wizardry. Her name was Jenny (but people liked to call her Jenn),   
she had long brownish blonde hair, grayish eyes and she was about 5"5. All of her friends thought she   
was weird just because she believed in something they didn't, and that was magic. No one understood the   
way she felt and no one would ever understand except for this one night that would change her life   
forever.  
Jenn looked out the window and up into the starry sky, she looked at this one special star which was   
so beautiful that Jenn couldn't keep her eyes off of it. She stared at it and said '"star light, star bright,   
brightest star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight", she closed her   
eyes and made a wish that something good would happen to her tomorrow. She finally laid her head on   
her pillow and slowly fell asleep.  
A few hours after she fell asleep her book started to glow and jump around wildly, the book flew open and   
a bright light beamed out. Jenn woke up and stared at the light in shock wondering what was happening.   
Suddenly two figures jumped out of the book and they were in her room the book stopped glowing and  
Jenn stared at the two strangers in her room her mouth wide open. The two figures looked at her and the   
one with black hair and glasses spoke in a very sweet and innocent voice "are you Jenn?", all Jenn did was   
stare as she finally felt her voice come back she said "your..... Harry Potter!!". He nodded and smiled   
asking her again the same question "are you Jenn?", Jenn nodded and was also smiling because she   
couldn't believe Harry Potter, the guy from her favourite book was in her room. She looked to the other   
guy and recognized him in an instant, "Ron!! your my favourite character!", Ron just smiled.  
Jenn kept asking them question about how it is in hogwarts and how much fun it is to use magic. Harry   
spoke up among all the talking "we have to be getting back" ,Ron and Jenn sighed, they were both having   
fun asking each other questions about their worlds. Harry looked at her and quickly said "and your   
coming with us", "what? am I really? wow that is so cool!", she said shocked. She got off her bed   
and quickly wrote a note saying she would be away for awhile, she put the note on her door and she stood   
beside Ron. "ready?", Harry said taking out his wand, Ron and I both nodded. Harry pointed his wand at   
the book and said something (I don't know what kind of spell he would use, if anyone could help me with   
that your welcome too), the book started to glow a beam of light like before as Harry and Ron both jumped   
in. Jenn looked at it with a little sign of fear, she finally closed her eyes and jumped into the light.  
  
(A/N. I'm sorry for making this so short, this is my first fanfiction and I just wrote this quickly today. I think  
i'll finish the next chapter soon, and review to tell me how I can make this story better!!) 


	2. The big news

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters JKR does, except i own Jenn and that's it unless i decide to make another character...)  
Jenn was falling through the light fast as the bright white light flashed around her she closed her eyes tightly and soon enough she heard someone with a sweet voice talking to her and she opened her eyes slowly.  
  
soon enough she found herself in a round room, everything was unordinary to her and she looked over at a man with a long white beard. She also saw Harry and Ron standing by the man's desk, suddenly the man spoke again, but this time she was listening.  
  
"Welcome to hogwarts Jenn, I hope Harry and Ron didn't startle you too much", he said staring at her with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Jenn cleared her throat and said "Thank you Dumbledore, no they didn't startle me that much I was actually quite happy to see them"  
  
"That's good", he smiled. "Well I guess you don't know why your here then?", Jenn shoke her head, she was wondering why she was here. First she was in her room reading her favourite book and then all of a sudden her characters are actually infront of her eyes and she was really at hogwarts...maybe her wish came true?  
  
Dumbledore smiled and looked at Harry and Ron to tell them they could go back to their classes. They soon left his office leaving Dumbledore and Jenn alone. Jenn spoke up, she wanted to know why she was here and she knew Dumbledore had the answer.  
  
"Why am I here sir?", he just smiled at her and soon enough he slowly spoke. "Jenn, you are here because I think you are ready to know the truth about yourself", Jenn stared at him in confusion. The truth? didn't she know everything about herself already? I guess not! so she sat down in a chair infront of his desk and listened to him carefully.  
  
"You see Jenn, you are not who you think you are... this is really hard to explain, but you don't know your true past", Jenn still stared in confusion as he kept talking. "you are not a muggle you are a witch, your parents thought it would be safer if they never taught you magic at all, so you soon forgot about it and started life as a normal child".  
  
Jenn gasped and was happy and angry at the same time, she always wanted to know magic but why wouldn't her parents let her learn magic...wait a sec what about her annoying brother, was he a wizard too. This all didn't make much sense to her, but she stilled kept on listening.  
  
"Also, the family you live with now is not your real family...your mother told me to give you to a nice muggle family to take care of you if anything ever happened to her and your father", Jenn quickly said, "then who are my real parents?". He sighed alittle and then said "Lily and James Potter", Jenn's eyes widened in shock she kind of stuttered as she spoke, "bb..but does...that mean...H..Harry is my bb..brother?". Dumbledore nodded and Jenn almost fainted, how could this be it was never in the stories and she never remembered being there or even being born.  
  
"You and Harry were born a few days before your mother and father's death, luckily for you your mother sent you to me to find you safety as soon as she knew voldemort was trying to find them...exept they didn't get harry to us on time and he was there when your mother died infront of his eyes and he was cursed".  
  
"..but why didn't I get sent to the Dursley's like Harry did?", Jenn said still shocked at this information. "we wanted you to be separated from your brother... I don't know why, but your mother thought it might be better that way, she also said by the time you were old enough you would be able to come to hogwarts and meet your brother, but you looked so happy where you were I finally thought it was best to leave you alone untill you made that wish I decided to get Harry to go find you and bring you to your rightful place".  
  
Jenn was trying to get all of this information in her head as much as she could and smiled, she did kind of wished this happened sooner but now her wish came true. Dumbledore smiled a couple more times and told her she could be in gryffindor with Harry and she would get to start classes the next day. She smiled and got up to go to the gryffindor common room, but before she was about to leave Dumbledore's office she turned back and said a sweet, "thank you!", and she left.  
  
She finally made it to the gryffindor common room and smiled, people were staring at her when she was trying to find her way here and it kind of scared her a bit. She looked at the portrait of the fat lady and it soon said "Password?", Jenn soon hit her head she didn't know the password and she hoped that a gryffindor would come by and help her, or she could go back to Dumbledore and ask him what the password is...  
  
Soon enough Ron and Harry came and saw me waiting by the portrait, they smiled and Harry said, "fuzzy feather"(took me awhile to make up something to say for the password, and it still doesn't sound right) and the portrait opened. Jenn thanked Harry and all three of them went into the common room.  
(A/N: I tried to make this chapter long, it's kind of longer than my last one and I hope will read and review and I also hope I made Dumbledore just like the real Dumbledore...thanks for the people who reviewed my last chapter aswell, your the best!!:) ) 


End file.
